


Moments We Share

by StevetheIcecube



Series: Path of Radiance + Radiant Dawn Modern AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on an Ike/Soren modern au.Recent chapter: How Soren came to be a member of Ike's family. Needless to say, it didn't start off as easily as anyone wanted.





	1. Table of Contents

Chapter 1 (22nd December 2018) - Ike has an unwanted fan and Soren sees if he can deal with it.

Chapter 2 (4th January 2019) - How Soren came to be a member of Ike's family. Needless to say, it didn't start off as easily as anyone wanted.

Chapter 3 (coming soon!) - Ike wonders how his mother would have reacted to his relationship with Soren.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike has an unwanted fan and Soren sees what he can do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a tad short, but the next one is longer, I promise :)

“Hi Soren, hide me.” Ike darted into the study room Soren had reserved (okay, well it wasn’t formally reserved, but Soren used it every time he could so it was effectively reserved for him) behind him and shut the door.

“This is a study room, not somewhere for hide and seek,” Soren reminded him, glancing curiously at the door.

“But I can’t go out there,” Ike said firmly. “Aimee’s out there.”

“Ah.” Now there was something Soren could sympathise, if not empathise, with. “You can sit on the floor if you like. She can’t see you through the window if you do.” He flipped the little switch over that told anyone outside the door that it was being used.

“How do I get her to leave me alone?” he asked, despairing. “I’ve pulled the ‘I’ve got things on my mind’ card too many times now.”

“Have you tried pulling the ‘I’m gay’ card?” Soren asked, rolling his eyes. Even if he hadn’t, it wasn’t exactly a secret. That said, Aimee would probably ignore anything like that unless Ike was literally making out with him right in front of her. And Soren didn’t fancy doing that just to prove a point.

“I have,” he complained. “That’s what makes it worse, Soren. She knows, she just completely ignores it.”

“You could always report her for harassment,” he suggested. “She’s always after you. Asking you to spend time with her, calling you ridiculous names.”

“I probably should,” Ike said with a shrug. “But I’d feel bad. She probably doesn’t mean any harm, she just…”

“Swoons and loses her sense every time she sees your muscles?” Soren asked. Well, he supposed he could understand that, to an extent. But it remained that she was bothering him. Ike was just too nice for his own good sometimes.

Ike let out a short laugh. “I can’t risk getting her in shit just because of this,” he said.

“But if you don’t, will she ever stop?” He asked.

“Probably not,” he admitted. “But she...sorry. I know you don’t like her and I don’t like her and we need to do something at some point, but I don’t have the heart to accuse her of harassing me. That’s sort of...serious.”

“I doubt they’d take it seriously, honestly,” Soren said, sitting down at the desk and lifting his books out of his bag. He had a lot to do, but he could afford to spend some time with Ike. “The likelihood is that they’d tell you to deal with it yourself. Or maybe tell her to stop. It wouldn’t go any further.”

“I guess I could just deal with it myself,” Ike said with a frown. “I could just tell her to stop.”

“I could tell her to stop,” Soren suggested. Ike would probably let her off too easily. That wouldn’t be a problem if he was dealing with her. The only problem was if she’d listen to him instead of laughing him off.

“Would you?” he asked, and Soren would never have the heart to say no to that smile, would he? He never did.

“If you want me to,” he said. “I could message her on something. Probably better than making a scene out there.”

Ike nodded. “That would...that would be great, Soren. Thanks.”

“You’re too nice to everyone, Ike,” he said. Ike looked a tiny bit put out by that, but he probably knew it was true. Ike was relentlessly trusting, and while Soren would admit that a lot of the time it was a good characteristic to have, it didn’t half have some downsides sometimes.

-

The next day, in the same free period as before, Ike rushed into the silent study room about five minutes after Soren had sat down in there. He lent against the closed door, looking slightly flustered. “Everything okay?” Soren asked.

“Aimee told me that you’d been spreading lies about me,” Ike said, with a slightly breathless laugh. “She told me that I’d told you I didn’t like her coming to talk to me. And she told me that you were probably just jealous of the ‘bond we share’.”

“What did you tell her?” Soren asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his tone. Aimee was certainly a character. And potentially a lot more malicious than he’d expected her to be, considering the short but disbelieving replies she’d sent to his messages yesterday evening.

“I told her to piss off,” Ike admitted, and Soren just let out a snort of laughter. “I told her that you were telling the truth, too. She looked...surprised? I don’t know. Hopefully she’ll leave me alone from now on.”

Somehow, Soren doubted that, but it felt like a victory for now. Ike was always a sight to behold when he got annoyed at others, a scary sight, even. Honestly, Soren probably would have paid to have been present at that confrontation. “I suppose we’ll see.”


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Soren came to be a member of Ike's family. Needless to say, it didn't start off as easily as anyone wanted.

Ike was the one who had asked his mum about whether she and his dad wanted more children. His mum had been surprised, at the time, that he’d even mentioned it. And Ike hadn’t been very old at the time, only eight, but he had sort of guessed, seeing as there were three spare bedrooms in their house. It was meant for a larger family.

It was only an offhanded suggestion that he, in his childish innocence, had thought was a good idea. “Why don’t you adopt someone who doesn’t have a mummy and daddy?” He’d asked. “They could be a brother or sister to Mist too!”

His mum had smiled at the suggestion. “Maybe I will,” she’d said. “I’ll ask your dad about it.”

At the time, Ike hadn’t realised what a difference he was about to make to his family. But he’d said it because it sounded like a good idea; and a good idea was what it had turned out to be.

-

“We’re going to go on an outing today,” his dad said. It was a sunny Saturday morning in the middle of June. He remembered it very clearly even years and years in the future. “We’re going to meet another boy, Ike, who might be joining our family if he likes us.”

Ike had been excited. For the last few months, they’d been doing this every so often. Sometimes they’d meet the boy or girl a couple of times, sometimes just once, but it had never worked out. His parents never told him exactly why, but he still wanted to keep trying.

They went in the car, which had too many seats for a family of four people, and went to the same place to pick the person up as always. This was how it always worked. Once they’d done this, they’d drive over to the woods and go for a walk and then eat lunch down by the river.

When they arrived this time, there was only an adult there. “I’m really sorry,” she said. “I’m sure Soren will be down in a minute.”

“If he doesn’t want to go, that’s fine,” his mum said. “We could come in and have a chat without the kids, if that would work better, or we could come back another day.”

“We’ll give him a couple of minutes,” the woman said, but she looked pretty worried. There had been another week where the person had refused to come. Ike hoped it wasn’t another one of those weeks, because that was always really boring. He liked meeting new people.

They gave him another ten minutes before Ike spotted two people walking out of the big house and down the driveway. The woman outside the car crouched down and smiled widely at the smaller approaching figure.

As he got closer, Ike could make him out clearer. His clothes were a bit big and he was really short, and his hair was really long, tied up like a girl’s. It was cool. He was carrying a book under his left arm. The woman outside tried to take it from him, but he shook his head, and his mum got out of the car. “Hi, Soren,” she said. “It’s good to meet you. Why don’t you get in the back of the car? We’re going for lunch in the woods.”

Soren didn’t say anything, simply walking towards the now opened car door and sitting down. Once he had his seatbelt on, which he insisted on doing himself, he turned his back to Ike and opened his book again. Ike got the feeling that this whole afternoon wasn’t going to go that well.

“Hi,” Ike tried, because he always tried, with varying levels of success. “What’s your name? I’m Ike.”

“Soren,” he said, keeping his eyes fixed on his book. Ike opened his mouth to speak again, but his mum caught his eyes in the mirror and shook her head. Okay. He was just trying to be friendly.

The car journey was really quiet. His dad had turned the radio off, and no one was talking. Not even Mist, who always got so bored even in short car journeys. It was really awkward, but Soren didn’t seem to be bothered. He just sat there reading.

When they reached the woods, they all got out of the car. Soren squinted up at the sunlight with a scowl on his face when they got out, but he offered to take one of the bags with food in. Maybe he wasn’t super rude, then. Just a bit rude.

The walk over to the clearing was better than the drive had been, at least, with his parents chatting in front and Mist complaining as she tried to keep up with the rest of them. It was still awkward, though. Usually Ike talked to the person they went for lunch with. That was always the thing he did.

With each part of the afternoon, though, things got less awkward, just marginally. That was when Ike decided, you know what, he would talk to Soren anyway. Because Soren was quiet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t listening. That was really obvious, because he wasn’t reading when they were eating lunch.

So Ike chatted about everything and nothing. Honestly, so many years on, he couldn’t remember what he’d talked about. It probably wasn’t anything important, because of course it wasn’t, he’d only been eight years old. He remembered, at first, his parents had looked annoyed. They told him not to bother Soren. But Soren had just shrugged, so Ike continued.

By the time they left the clearing, Soren had barely said more than a handful of words to Ike, but he didn’t mind. Maybe Soren was just quiet. Either way, it didn’t seem like he was being rude or ignoring him on purpose or anything. In fact, he was definitely listening.

Ike was sort of sad when the afternoon was over, because he didn’t think his parents would want to take Soren out again. They definitely thought that Soren didn’t want to see them again. Which left it up to him, or he’d never get to talk to his new friend again.

“Soren,” Ike asked, just before Soren was about to get out of the car. “Do you want to come again next weekend?”

“Ike, I don’t think-” his dad started, but Soren’s eyes lit up and he nodded fervently. Ike just grinned at his dad.

“See?” he said. “I had loads of fun today, Soren,” he continued. “See ya.”

“Bye,” Soren said, and hopped out of the car, his book tucked under his arm. “Thank you Ike.” And then he was gone, but that was only the beginning.

-

Soren came out with them again the next weekend, and then the next, and the next one after that. At the end of each one, Ike would tell him that he’d see him again next week, because his parents didn’t seem to understand that Soren actually did like them, he was just really quiet about it.

After three weeks, Soren stopped being late out of the house when he came to meet them. After four, he didn’t bring a book with him. Once they’d been doing it for a month, they stopped doing day outings and Soren came to stay overnight. And then for two nights. And every time, though he never said much, he’d say a little bit more.

Mist wouldn’t believe Ike when he told her, but Soren was funny. And he knew so much stuff. Every time Ike asked a question about something, Soren had the answer, even if it took him a while to put the answer into words. 

And it took a little while, but sometimes Ike got to see Soren smiling, and that was really great. He didn’t know why, he guessed it was because Soren always looked so sad, but seeing him smile was amazing.

After Soren had stayed two weekends at their house, Ike’s parents asked him if it would be okay if Soren went to school with him on the Friday before their next weekend with him at their house. And they said that if that went okay, then Soren might be able to stay for good soon.

Soren was shy at school. Shyer than he’d been even on that first outing to the woods. He didn’t like talking to people, and barely even managed to introduce himself. It was weird, seeing him like that again, because Ike had got so used to Soren being a bit more like...himself. At school, it was like the real Soren had taken a step back again.

But Ike didn’t mind, as long as Soren was okay with it all, because he knew the real Soren was still there. And having Soren in school was really cool, because he was so good at everything, except reading aloud. If there was one thing Ike had learned about Soren, it was that he wasn’t very good at speaking, worse at it than Mist, but that didn’t mean anything, because he didn’t need to say much for Ike to understand.

It wasn’t long after that when Soren stayed for good. He didn’t go back in the week, or even at the weekends, he stayed in their family and their house and took the bedroom next to Ike’s, where they’d sit on the floor and do their homework together (Soren helped Ike with maths, and handwriting, and science, and Ike listened while Soren read aloud out of the books that were much smaller than anything Soren read from in his head).

The dinner table where Soren had been their guest became the one where he had a proper place, at the seat on the right of Ike, and it only took four months for Soren to stop eating his food like someone would snatch it away if he took too long.

The stairway became the place where they’d sneak down in the morning to eat breakfast earlier than they were meant to so they could spend the morning talking together. And then it became the place where they sat, all three of them, listening to the serious adult conversations that were happening in the living room when the house of five became a house of four.

But that was another story altogether. This story was about the start of the most important presence in Ike’s life, and even in the worst times, remembering it never failed to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :) a comment, if you have something to say, is very much appreciated.


End file.
